


Bet's on You

by gelietissimo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gambling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelietissimo/pseuds/gelietissimo
Summary: Gambling au where Chanyeol is losing his game with Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo's consequence is not taking Chanyeol's money. But taking him home..





	Bet's on You

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I gave justice ate Anne! ^^
> 
> Also!!! I am really not familiar with poker so I'm sorry if I don't get the rules and shits right. You can educate me on the comments section if you like. Thank you. <3
> 
> UNBETAed~~

Chanyeol snickered as he drew his cards revealing a straight flush. His smirk made his dimple more prominent when he sees his opponents sunken face.

 

"Hmmm." He stole a glance across the table where Kyungsoo, as he remembered his name was sitting, a smile ghosting his heart-shaped lips. He was entranced. 

The spell was broken when he heard the collective gasps from the people around them. He looked at the table and cursed.

 

_A fucking royal flush._

 

What are the odds that he would go home ~~sexually~~ frustrated because the man with a very sinfully beautiful lips just beat him on poker, HIS fucking game. He stood up before throwing another glance at Kyungsoo, who is now eyeing him with such intensity.

 

His breathing suddenly hitched when Kyungsoo licked his sinful lips as he moved his pointing finger and gestured Chanyeol to sit down. Kyungsoo then stood up and walked to where he is sitting. He now noticed that the other players on their table has been gone, not that he cared.

 

 

"I won, but I don't want that money, I have lots." Kyungsoo bent down until his mouth reached his ears licking the back of it and Chanyeol swore that it went straight to his groin eliciting an inaudible moan.

 

 "Let's get out of here. I want to claim what I just won." Kyungsoo whispered and Chanyeol didn't wait any second to stand up and grabbed Kyungsoo to literally get out of the casino.

 

Once in his car, Kyungsoo slid his hand up his thigh. Chanyeol groaned whilst Kyungsoo continues on massaging it upwards.

 

"Eyes on the road hotshot." Hearing those from Kyungsoo while he is literally palming his clothed erection makes him so mad and he never drove his car past the speed limit like crazy. As soon as they reached Chanyeol's pad, he felt his back against the door as Kyungsoo kisses him maddeningly and grinding his hips so sinfully he can feel the tightness in his pants against the other's hard member.

 

"I want you to fuck me against this wall. DEEP AND HARD." Kyungsoo murmured against his lips. Chanyeol, on the other hand is busy on exploring Kyungsoo's ass and damn the ass is so full. He then brushed his lips against Kyungsoo's mouth to taste that sinful pair as his hands moved in front of Kyungsoo to unzip his pants. Kyungsoo swatted his hand and slowly palmed his rock hard cock.

 

 Everything went on in a flash and the next thing he knew, he is being straddled by Kyungsoo on his bed, neck being deliciously abused at the same time. 

 

"Ahhhhhhh." They moaned in unison as Kyungsoo rubbed their clothed cocks together creating some friction as his hand made its way to unbutton his pants. Chanyeol bucked his hips up helping him to remove his pants as Kyungsoo leaned down to lick some of his pre-cum. Kyungsoo started moving and he sucked all of Chanyeol's length, not caring about gagging. He fucked Kyungsoo's mouth while Kyungsoo is busy opening himself up.

 

Chanyeol pulled Kyungsoo up and shove his tongue into his mouth, his hand positioning his cock at the entrance of Kyungsoo's ass and slowly, he pushed his member while Kyungsoo shrinks down to it both eliciting filthy moans completely drowned inside their mouths.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Chanyeol woke up alone, he looks up and saw his discarded clothes neatly folded on the bedside table. He smiled despite feeling disappointed that Kyungsoo is nowhere when he heard, smelled rather bacon and quickly stands up to wear his boxer shorts and headed to the kitchen. There he found Kyungsoo on his own boxers, cooking.

 

"Good morning." And he was blinded by the heart shape smile Kyungsoo gave him. And it was a good morning indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I really cannot smut I'm sorry!


End file.
